Forever Doesn't Always Mean Forever
by Star Split
Summary: Ulrich comes back from college to find that things have changed a lot. Will he be able to pick up the pieces that were broken or will they forever remain changed? UxY
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Code Lyoko  
**Pairings:** UxY  
**Warnings: **Hints of lemon. Also known as lime.  
**Title:** Forever Doesn't Always Mean Forever  
**Chapter:** Prologue  
**Author's Note:** Okay, my first _posted_ Code Lyoko fic. I hope you all enjoy it. Please review.

**"Y**umi, I love you so much," Ulrich whispered before kissing me. I smiled, kissing him back, opening my mouth to accept his tongue. We had been dating for several years now and this was our first main obstacle. He was going away to college. Far away. It wasn't exactly his fault though, he had gotten the scholarship and I would never ask him to turn it down for me.  
We ended up in his bed, his body pressing against mine and I moaned, running my fingers through his hair. He sighed, pulling back and looking at me. I smiled at him, letting one of my hands slide down his chest and he caught it, kissing it gently. "I love you too Ulrich," I replied. His hands slid under my shirt and I shivered, never taking my eyes from his.  
In the back of my mind I suppose I knew where this was going. I knew that if we didn't stop now then it was an entirely realistic indication that we wouldn't be able to stop. I pressed against him and he kissed me again. All my previous coherent thought escaped me and I sighed, melting under his touch. "Yumi..are you sure..?" he whispered against my neck.  
I nodded, trying to catch my breath and find my voice. "Yes. Yes, I'm sure," I whispered back, nodding my head in case he didn't understand my breathless tone. He nodded and our tongues were once again in battle, our hands exploring the body before us.

** I** awoke early the next morning. It was still grey outside and I stretched, wrapping my arms around the warm body next to mine, his arms wrapped around me in return and I snuggled against him. "I'm going to miss you," I whispered. He nodded, kissing my forehead and I sighed.  
"I'll write you everyday. I'll call you every night," he promised. I laughed, shaking my head.  
"As much as I want to believe that, I know you won't be able to do that. And you know it too. We'll be worlds apart and you'll have to deal with your classes. My day could be your night and vice versa. How about we just promise to contact each other when we're able to?" I asked, looking at him.  
He looked uncertain but smiled a little at last. "It's a promise," he told me. And he sealed it with a kiss. His alarm went off and he reached over, shutting it off and sighing. "I've got to get ready," he groaned.  
"Your all packed, right?" I asked. He nodded and I sat up, wrapping the blankets around my body. "So, come on, you need to get a shower, dressed, and have a good breakfast," I told him. I stood, pulling him up and he grinned.  
"I take it your joining me?" he asked. I nodded, smiling and led him into the bathroom.  
We ate breakfast at a little café in the airport, speaking little. I didn't want him to go. I already missed him. "I guess I better be going," he said slowly once we'd finished. I nodded and we stood. Jeremie, Odd, Sam, and Aelita had already said good bye at the farewell party last night. They were off at school or work now, unable to get away to say good bye. "Here, this is for you," he said, handing me a package. I looked at it.  
"Do I open it now?"  
"If you want to," he replied. I opened the box and laughed when a smaller box was revealed. I went through four of the boxes before I reached a small ring box. I opened it, expecting a smaller box, instead a gold ring with a dark blue sapphire on it. The band was woven gold, the three different types. I stared at it for a few moments before he took the ring from me. "Yumi Ishiyama, when I come back, will you marry me?" he asked.  
"Yes.." I whispered. Tears gathered in my eyes and I smiled at him. "Yes," I repeated. He slid the ring on my finger and I hugged him tightly. We kissed goodbye and he boarded his plane as I stood there smiling and crying.

**Author's Note:** How was it? It was just the prologue. More coming. I promise! Please review, it means a lot.  
Star


	2. Chapter One

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Code Lyoko  
**Pairings:** None  
**Warnings:** None  
**Title:** Forever Doesn't Always Mean Forever  
**Chapter:** One - Home Life  
**Author's Note:** Okay, thank you to all the people who have reviewed my fic. To LilVili (spelled right I hope) Thank you for the great review. To RenaYumi. She did did she? Well, I'll read yours too then. To everyone else, thanks again.

** "O**dd, I don't have time right now," I laughed. I was in the middle of cooking dinner, spaghetti to be precise, when the 20-year-old bundle of energy had bounced through my door. "I have a lot of things to do, maybe another time."  
"Come on Yumi...please? It'll be fun, all of us..." he paused and I continued to stir as he cleared his throat. "I mean, you, me, Jeremie, Aelita, and Sam at the movies. We can go out to dinner afterwards."  
"I can't Odd," I repeated. I set the spoon down, turning off the stove to look at him. The spaghetti continued to pop and the room was filled with the smell of pasta. "It's to short of notice. And who would I get to watch Maurelle?" I asked, looking at him.  
"What about your parents? They adore her," he suggested. I shook my head, going into the next room as a loud wail pierced the air.  
"Right on time," I said. I hoisted the little girl into my arms, rocking her back and forth. "I don't know Odd. I really just...maybe next week?"  
"Fine..." he sighed. He shook his head and walked over to us, taking Maurie from my arms and tossing her in the air. She grinned and giggled as he caught her. "When are you going to tell him Yumi? You can't keep this a secret forever."  
"I'll tell him. When he comes home," I replied. I took Maurie from him, getting her a bottle and sitting her in her high chair. Odd gave me a look and I sighed. "Look, I don't want to do it over the phone," I explained.  
"But he's visited more than once. You've never mentioned it to him!" Odd exclaimed. I wince and look away and heard him sigh. "We're worried about you Yumi. You can't do it by yourself. You need his help..."  
"No I don't. Look, I'll tell him the next time he visits," I said. Odd looked at me strangely as I put the spaghetti onto a plate.  
"You swear?" he asked. I gave him a suspicious look but agreed and he grinned. "Great, because he's going to be visiting day-after-tomorrow!" he exclaimed. I paled, dropping the spoon.  
"What?" I asked. Maurie looked up at me and I picked her up, putting her in the play pin. "Your serious?"  
"Yes Yumi. He called me today. He has a break from school so he's coming down for the weekend," Odd answered. He leaned against the door and I sighed.  
"Fine. I'll tell him then. Happy?" I asked. He nodded and then hugged me good bye. He walked out the door and I sat down and ate. Ulrich was coming back for another visit. He'd just been down a few weeks ago. I didn't want to tell him, didn't know how he'd take it...But I'd made a promise.  
I finished dinner and washed the plate, going into the living room and picking up Maurie. "Well...looks like you'll get to meet your daddy," I told her as I dressed her for bed and put her in the crib. She looked up at me, blinking tiredly and I smiled. She had her father's eyes. "Good night, sweet dreams," I told her, kissing her goodnight.  
I attempted to study but the material kept slipping through my head and I sighed. It was true what Odd had said. I had been keeping Maurie from Ulrich, each time he visited. I never brought her up. Ulrich never knew I'd been pregnant. He never knew he had a daughter. He didn't know that I'd been working and going to school to support myself and Maurie. I shook my head, glancing at the picture of him and me I had on my desk. It was going to be a long night. A very long night.

**Author's Note: **Let me know how you like it. Please? Thanks.  
Star


	3. Chapter Two

1**Disclaimer:** I don't own Code Lyoko

**Pairings:** OxS, UxY

**Warnings:** eh...none really

**Title:** Forever Doesn't Always Mean Forever

**Chapter:** Two - Her News, His Reaction

**Point of View:** Ulrich's

**Author's Note:** Glad you all like it. I'm hoping to make it as realistic as possible. So let me know of any changes needed to make this a better fic! Does anyone actually read Author's Notes?

**I** can't believe I'm so excited. I was just here a few weeks ago, but every time I come back, I get that nervous/excited roller-coaster-stomach-somersault feeling. The plane landed and I made my way through customs and baggage claim thinking about her. Had she changed any these past few weeks? I missed her so much! Sometimes I think going away to school was the worst decision I ever made. Then there are times when I think that there was no other alternative. Either way, I'm almost done with it. Then we'll be together again. Finally.

I exit the terminal and grin when I see two familiar faces in the sea of people. "Odd! Sam!" I call. They look up and grin, making their way over to me.

"Hey," Odd says. He's grinning like a fool and he hugs me. "Long time no see."

"Yeah...right..." I laugh. Sam hugs me, kissing my cheek and Odd play-glares. "Good to see you two," I say. They nod, filling me in on the little details. However I notice, making no mention, or as little as possible, of Yumi. "What's up with Yumi?"

"Oh...this and that. Nothing really. Then again you can talk to her yourself. Want us to drop you off at her place?" Odd asks, wrapping an arm around Sam's waist. She leans her head against his shoulder as we walk into the parking garage and find Odd's convertible.

"Sure, I'll call. Make sure it's okay," I say.

"I'm sure it will be. After all you two are engaged," she points out. I shrug dialing her number anyway.

"Hello?" she asks. I smile, it's so good to hear her voice again.

"Hey," I say. "I'm with Odd and Sam now. Wondering if you have room on your sofa?"

She pauses for a moment and I frown. "Yeah, that'd be great. I'll see you in a few minutes?"

"Yeah. See you." We hang up and I frown at the phone. What was that all about? Usually she answers immediately. My mind spins off in all directions and I swallow. She wouldn't...She couldn't...

"So you staying at her place?" Odd asks again, breaking into my train of thought.

"Huh? Oh...yeah," I reply. An uncomfortable silence fills the air and the only noise is the traffic and wind blowing around the windshield. It plays with my hair and I sigh, leaning against the side of the car, closing my eyes. Yumi would never betray me. I knew that. So why was my mind playing tricks with my heart?

**W**e pulled up in front of her house and Odd helped me get my stuff (which was only one bag) out of the car. "Well, we'd love to stay but we have a busy day tomorrow. Tell Yumi hi for us," he said. I nodded and said goodnight to them, making my way up to her door. She opened it before I even knocked.

She still looked stunning. More beautiful then I remembered, but tired. She smiled at me, hugging me tightly and I returned it. "Missed you," she mumbled and I smiled. See nothing to worry about...

"Missed you too," I reply, kissing her gently. We make our way inside and I deposit my bag by the front door until further instruction is given. "How are you?"

"I'm alright. Want some coffee? How are you?"

I laugh a little. "Yes, and fine," I answer. She smiles and makes the coffee, leaning against the counter. Something's wrong, I can feel it in the air. I walk up to her, wrapping my arms around her and she rests against me. "What's wrong?" I ask softly.

She looks up at me and her eyes are shining with unshed tears. Yumi Ishiyama doesn't cry. I feel my heart tighten, worry flooding through every bloodstream, clogging my brain. "Yumi?" I ask, brushing back her hair.

She shakes her head, swallowing and I hug her again. "Your going to hate me. Your going to hate me so much. And I don't, I won't, blame you," she mumbles into my shoulder.

"Yumi, what are you talking about?" I ask, pulling back to look at her. The tears are still threatening to fall but she's holding them back.

"I want to show you...something," she answers. She leads me into the guest bedroom, turning a light on low and putting a finger to her lips. My eyes adjust to the dimness and I manage to make out a crib against the far wall beneath the window looking into the backyard. I start to ask a question but she hushes me, leading me to the crib.

Inside laid the most exquisite creature I'd ever seen. She had black hair curling softly under her chin and was so small. So very small. She was dressed in a light blue night gown and was sleeping soundly, her little chest rising and falling with each breath she took. Yumi reached in, tucking her in, smiling a loving smile and I swallowed. "Yumi..." I whispered hoarsely. She looked up at me and nodded, leading me out of the room, turning the light off and closing the door partway behind us.

"Yumi..." I began again, trying to make my mouth form the words that were revolving in my head. Finally my tongue returned to normal function and I swallowed. "Yumi...who is she?"

"Maurelle. Her name is Maurelle Aubrie...Stern." Yumi turned, looking at me, her eyes shining still and a few crystalline tears slipped silently down her cheeks. "She's your, our, daughter." I swallowed again, sinking to the sofa. "I chose your last name...since we're engaged..."

It wasn't possible. There was no way. She couldn't be...We couldn't be...

A million-and-one thoughts raced through my head, half finished because another, more important one would take its place. Until I reached the conclusion that it _was_ possible. And it _had_ happened. Maurelle was my daughter. She was Yumi and my daughter.

"Ulrich...Say something. Please?"

I let my head fall back against the back of the sofa, shaking it slowly back and forth. "Why didn't you tell me?" I asked, finally looking at her. She was pale, drawn into herself, looking like she was expecting me to hit her. Did she really think I was like that?

"I was...I was scared," she answered softly.

"Everyone else knows." It was a statement, not a question but she nodded anyway and I sighed, closing my eyes. "Your parents?" I opened my eyes to see her nod and I swallowed. "And they think I abandoned you."

"No," she answered, shaking her head and walking over to me. She sat next to me, taking my hand in hers. "No. They think you know about her. As far as they know, your finishing school so you can get a job to fully support us," she whispered.

"Yumi..." I just sighed. I couldn't continue this, my body was to full of adrenaline and my mind was to exhausted and over-run to process the data she was giving me fully. "How old is she?"

"Eleven months. She's starting to talk and walk," she replied, smiling a little. I smiled, thinking about what I could miss. What I had missed. What I most likely will miss.

"Why couldn't you tell me? Why were you scared?"

"I thought you'd be mad. I thought you'd hate me. That you'd break the engagement. I was scared for me too. I didn't know what to do..."

I pulled her close and she cuddled up against me, her face buried in my shoulder. "I'm not mad. I don't hate you. I'm not breaking off the engagement. And Yumi, if I'd known...I would've...I would've been there for you. I wouldn't have let you go through this on your own," I whispered into her hair. She nodded faintly and I smiled, gathering her into my arms, carrying her to her room.

She mumbled incoherently as I laid her down on the bed, dressing her in her pajamas. I pulled back the covers, tucking her in. As I turned to go, she grabbed my arm, pulling me back. I smiled, laying down next to her. No matter how hard I tried, my mind kept drifting back to the little person in the room next door. Maurelle Aubrie Stern...my _daughter._

**Author's Note:** How did you like the chapter? I'm taking some advice from you guys (I heard it was hard to read because it was spaced to close together) so I'm spacing it out. Let me know which way you prefer it. Please review. Thank you.  
_Starr_


	4. Chapter Three

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Code Lyoko

**Pairings:** UxY

**Warnings:** none

**Title: **Forever Doesn't Always Mean Forever

**Chapter:** Three - Adjusting

**Point of View:** Yumi's

**Author's Note:** I'm glad that so many people are enjoying my fic! Yeah, I'm going to keep the new layout since everyone seems to like it.

**I** awoke to an empty bed. Nothing new there until my mind un-fogged and I remembered last night. Telling Ulrich about Maurie, and then pulling him into bed with me. Did he leave sometime in the night. I would understand if he did but it still hurt thinking about it.

Standing I made my way into Maurie's room. The door was open wide and she wasn't in her crib. Coldness seeped into me, my heart stopping. My god where was she...? I turned, hearing laughter from the kitchen. I walked in and saw Maurie sitting in her high chair giggling, applesauce covering her face and hands. Ulrich sat semi-in front of her, holding a dampened napkin, trying to clean her off. A jar of applesauce with a spoon sat on the high chair's built in tray. "Now what is mommy going to say when she sees you?" Ulrich asked, cleaning her face. I sighed in relief, leaning against the door, a smile creeping across my face.

He noticed and looked up, smiling at me. Maurie also grinned, holding her hands out to me. "Ma...Ma..." she called. I smiled, going over to them.

"Good morning," I said brightly, kissing the top of Maurie's head and then Ulrich.

"Good morning. Coffee's made," he mumbled against my mouth. I smiled, getting myself a cup and making breakfast. "You scared me you know. I couldn't find you or Maurie."

"Sorry, I woke up to her fussing and decided to get to know her better. And you were sleeping soundly," he replied.

"It's okay. I enjoyed the rest," I said, laughing a little.

"Yumi...I don't want to leave you two."

"Ulrich, stop. You have to finish school, you only have three months left, it'd be a waste to leave now. And we'll be fine, I promise," I told him. He sighed, finishing with Maurie and taking her to the sink to wash off the remains of applesauce.

"I know...but I don't want to leave you guys..." he told me.

"Your not going to be gone forever. After you finish school...we'll be together," I told him. He nodded and placed Maurie in her play pen, then sat down across from me at the table to eat the eggs I had made. He took my hand and I smiled as we ate, keeping an eye on Maurie who was playing with her teddy bear.

"What are you doing today?" he asked after a few minutes.

"I need to go grocery shopping. Would you mind watching her...?" I ask.

"Of course not. I wasn't planning on doing anything today anyway." I smiled and after breakfast got ready and left. Wondering what the house would look like when I came back...

**W**ell...it was still standing when I came back later. Ulrich had put on the tv to cartoons and had fallen asleep, Maurie curled up next to, also asleep. It gave me time to put the groceries away and study, Ulrich had already cleaned up the kitchen. It felt good having him around. Especially now that I didn't have to hide Maurie's existence.

At about five they both woke up and I was just turning the stove off. Ulrich smiled, as he entered the kitchen , holding Maurie in his arms and tickling her. "How was your day?" I asked.

"It was okay, we played for a little bit, then slept," he replied.

"I noticed..." I said dryly. He kicked me lightly under the table and I laughed. "Real mature." We laughed and it was like he'd never left for school. We could always pick up right where we left off...and he had just had a bomb dropped on him. I couldn't believe that he was taking it so well. Maybe he was in denial or shock or something. Whatever it was I didn't care.

At seven we put Maurie to bed and then curled up on the couch watching a movie. I sighed, leaning against him and he slipped his arm around my waist, kissing me deeply. I sighed, pressing up against him as his hands found their way under my shirt. We hadn't done this in so long...I prayed that Maurie stayed asleep.

**Author's Note:** How'd you like it? Let me know..this chapter was HARD to write. Oh well, I wrote it. Hopefully it'll get easier. Anyway, please review!


	5. Chapter Four

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Code Lyoko

**Pairings:** UxY (I promise others will come soon so stay patient!)

**Warnings:** none that I can think of...

**Title:** Forever Doesn't Always Mean Forever

**Chapter: **Four - Parents

**Point of View:** Ulrich's

**Author's Note:** Been awhile, hasn't it? Well, I've been busy. VERY busy. School and stuff. Isn't that everybody's excuse though? I need something original...oh well, here it is, thanks for being patient!

**O**kay, so I've officially been a dad for two days and three nights. Tomorrow I have a flight back to school. God I don't want to go. Each time I come back it gets harder and harder to leave, but now it's even _harder_. Maurie is so perfect. It's so hard to believe that I actually helped create her. She's all giggles and smiles.

I'm sitting here, waiting for Yumi to get back from wherever she went, I think it was the library. Maurie's in my lap and I'm bouncing her up and down. She really is priceless. I want to stay with them forever. The phone rings and I debate on picking it up. So instead I settle on hoisting her up into my arms and going to the answering machine. If I know them, I'll answer, if I don't then the machine is there.

"Hey Yumi, it's me Kevin. Give me a call later, okay?"

I frown at the machine. _Who in the world is Kevin?_ Probably someone from work or school. I shrug and look at Maurie. "Do you know who Kevin is?" I ask her. She blinks at me and I tickle her so that her giggles fill the room.

"You two having fun?"

I spin around, grinning when I see Yumi standing in the doorway. She smiles as I kiss her. "You startled me," I told her. She laughs and takes Maurie from me, tossing her lightly into the air.

"Did daddy take good care of you?" Maurie answers in a flow of baby-babble and we both laugh. "My parents called, they want us to have lunch over there," she says, looking at me.

"Uh...that's great..." I replied, swallowing.

"Don't worry about it, they haven't killed you yet and they know you're the father," she laughs. I smile and she leans against me. "I guess we'll leave in an hour?"

"Sounds good," I reply. She grins and I smile back at her, completely forgetting about the message.

**"S**o Ulrich...how's school?" Mrs. Ishiyama asks. She smiles at me and I sigh. We'd been here an hour and so far no accusations, death threats, or attempted poisonings.

"It's going good. I should be finishing up in June. If all goes well," I answer.

"Then what?" Mr. Ishiyama asks. Ah...here it is, finally. I was waiting for this. Yumi shoots her father a _look_ but he ignores her.

"Then I'll move back here and get a job. And if she still wants me, I plan on marrying your daughter," I answer. Yumi grins, blushing like mad.

"Of course I still want you!" Yumi exclaims. She kisses me and her dad makes a disgruntled sound. "And Maurie wants you," Yumi adds, kissing me again. She dropped her voice, whispering in my ear, "and a few siblings..." I pull back, blushing darkly and she laughs, leaning against me.

Maurie looks up at me from her place on the rub, smiling brightly. Mrs. Ishiyama goes over, picking her up and sitting on the sofa. "Are your mommy and daddy being immature?" she asked, tickling Maurie's sides. She laughed and squirmed. "Yes, yes, very immature parents..."

"To young to have a kid," Mr. Ishiyama grumbled but went silent when his wife and daughter looked at him. "Come on, lunch's ready."

We made our way into the dining room and Maurie sat in a high chair, talking to herself, once in awhile mentioning parts of real words. "This is delicious!" Yumi exclaimed halfway through the meal.

"Yeah, really good," I agreed. It wasn't as painful as I'd feared, but it still wasn't exactly comfortable.

We finished lunch and sat around in the living room again, talking and pretty much getting along. Maurie was the real ice breaker. She won everyone's hearts and proved as a topic of conversation. As Yumi and I sat in the car on the way back to the house a sudden thought sprang into my mind. "You know, I still have to tell my parents," I said. She winced and I smiled ruefully.

"That won't be pleasant..."

"Nope, not all. I'll never hear the end of it..."

"So we don't tell them?" I shot her a look and she sighed. "Alright, alright. But it's your fault if they go insane..." she muttered. I nodded, parking in the driveway and we sat in silence for a few minutes. "I'll be right there with you."

"I know." She held my hand and I sighed, closing my eyes. From one disaster to another.

**Author's Note:** Short, but I still have a project or two to get done, along with homework...Review and let me know what you think!  
_Starr_


	6. Chapter Five

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Code Lyoko

**Pairings:** UxY, OxS, JxA

**Warnings:** None

**Title:** Forever Doesn't Always Mean Forever

**Chapter:** Five - Dance, Dance, Dance

**Point of View:** Yumi's

**Author's Note:** Where to start, where to start? I'm a horrible authoress who hasn't updated in 12 days! (Actually that's not to bad, is it?) To be brutally honest, I've been **really** busy and I haven't had **any** ideas. None what so ever. However, as I was in the shower listening to the radio it hit me and I ran over here to update (after getting dressed). I told you I was brutally honest. Let me know what you think!

**W**e met the rest of the gang at the club later that night. It was Ulrich's last night here and we were going to party. I'd dropped Maurie off at my parents before we left and I'd pick her up tomorrow morning. Ulrich looked good. Then again I'm biased because I think he _always_ looks good.

The inside of the club is smoky and colored lights streak through the haze now and then. I see Jeremie and aelita sitting at one of the tables and we make our way over to them. "Hey," I say brightly.

"Hey," Jeremie replies, grinning. Aelita smiles but seems lost in the music and atmosphere, I wonder if she's ever been in a club before. "Long time no see," he adds, addressing Ulrich.

"Yeah, well...school is...busy," Ulrich replies. He looks around and I sit down next to aelita.

"Where're Odd and Sam?" I ask.

"Their dancing. We decided to keep one, or two, of us at the table to make sure you knew where we were," Jeremie answered. We nodded and Jeremie stood looking at Aelita. "Want to dance?"

"Definitely," she replied grinning. She stood as well, looking at us. "Are you coming?"

"In a bit, I'm going to get something to drink," I answer. She nods and the two disappear down the steps into the mass of bodies below. I glimpse Odd's head at one point but it soon disappears under another bout of smoke.

"I'll get it for you," Ulrich says. I smile and tell him what I want, settling back against the wall as he heads to the bar. I watch Aelita's pink head until more smoke rolls in from the dry ice tubs set around the stage. A new band takes the floor and heavy metal ricochets off the walls, bouncing through my body.

"Yumi?"

I look up, expecting Ulrich and was surprised by who I saw. I stood, smiling. "Kevin. What're you doing here?" I ask.

"I guess the same thing you are. Trying to have a good time. Want to dance?" he asks. I smile again, shaking my head.

"Sorry Kevin. I can't. Have fun though," I tell him. He looks at me pleadingly.

"Come on Yumi. Just a dance or two, help you unwind?"

"Yumi?"

Ulrich looks at me and I swallow. He doesn't look to happy. Confusion clouds his eyes, as do jealousy and concern. Not a scene, not now, not here. God why did Kevin have to approach me? "Ulrich," I reply, smiling brightly at him.

"Something wrong?" he asks.

"No, not at all," I reply.

"Who are you?" Kevin asks.

Ulrich opens his mouth to reply but I quickly touch his arm. "Where are my manners? Ulrich, this is Kevin," I pause seeing recognition of the name flit through Ulrich's eyes. Where'd he hear the name before? "And Kevin, this is Ulrich," I finish, smiling. They stood there, eyeing each other and I swallowed. "Kevin's in my English class," I added, looking at him.

Ulrich nodded and a moment later, held his hand out. Kevin looked at it then shook it. I let out a sigh, surprised to find that I'd been holding my breath. "How do you know Yumi?" Kevin asked.

Ulrich glanced at me and I paled at the look I saw in his eyes. "I'm her fiancè. Though apparently she hasn't been mentioning me much," he said. Kevin looked surprised and Ulrich looked grim. "Nice to meet you." He set the drinks down and walked down the stairs, head ducked down, and into the crowd. I bit my lip and hit the table. _Shit!_

"Yumi?"

"Not now Kevin." I shoved past him, down the stairs and into the throng of people below. Ulrich was no where to be seen. Sweat, lights, bodies, heat, smoke. All of it assaulted me at once. I weaved in and out of couples and groups dancing. Trying to find him. Tears blurred my vision but I fought them back. I do _not_ cry.

I glimpsed Odd, Sam, Jeremie, and Aelita at one point but I brushed them off, looking for Ulrich. He was in the shadows, leaning against the corner wall and I walked over to him. "Ulrich!" I had to yell to be heard over the music.

"Yumi?" he looked puzzled and I wanted to hit him. I really wanted to hit him. My hands clenched involuntarily, the finger nails digging into the skin.

"Ulrich, we need to talk!"

He nodded and we made our way to the back of the club, where it was...quiet_er_. "Look, Yumi...I..."

I shook my head, putting a finger over his lips. "I don't know what you think but I'm not dating him. I'm not sleeping with him. I'm not anything-ing with him. We know each other through English class. Yes, he wants more, no I don't," I told him. He looked at me for a moment and I glared. "Can't you trust me for once? I've never kept _anything_ from you!"

"Never? What about Maurie? You kept her a secret for eleven months. _Eleven_ months. That's one month shy of a year. I'd think that was something pretty big to keep from me for a long time!" he exclaimed.

I turned away, swallowing and losing control. The tears slipped down my cheeks and he pulled me to him, his arms wrapped around me. I buried my face in his shoulder, crying. He was right. Not completely. But he was right about that. He hadn't deserved that. Just like I didn't deserve to be doubted now. "Come on, lets go," he whispered. I nodded and we left, his arms still securely around me until we got to the car.

I sat in the passenger seat and he got behind the wheel. "We need to learn to trust, don't we?" I asked after a few moments.

"Yeah, I guess so..." He smiled at me and I smiled back. "Especially if we plan on living together for the rest of our lives." I nodded and rested my head on his shoulder as he started the car.

_God I hope everything works out... _

**Author's Note:** Well, that's it. Hope you enjoyed! No, not last chapter. Just end of it.  
_Starr_


	7. Chapter Six

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Code Lyoko.

**Pairings:** None really.

**Warnings:** Mild language

**Title:** Forever Doesn't Always Mean Forever

**Chapter:** Six - Life

**Point of View:** Ulrich

**Author's Note:** Hey, long time no read, right? I'm sorry everyone but I've been so busy. No excuse though. The only thing I can offer is this measly excuse of a chapter and I hope you all won't be to angry with me. Please enjoy.

**I'**d been gone awhile. More than a week and I missed them, so much. Yumi had given me a picture of her and Maurie before I left and I had taken it and made copies. So I had one in my wallet and one sitting on my desk in my apartment, next to the computer.

"Hey Ulrich!"

I look up from the books I was pretending to study and glance at my roommate, Wesley. "Hey Wes," I reply. He goes over to the fridge and grabs a soda, offering me one but I decline.

"What are you working on?" he asks.

"Term paper for Professor Jenkins," I reply. He nods and turns on the tv in the living room.

"You still haven't told me how your trip home was," he says, coming back in to get a bag of chips. He glances over at the picture and raises an eyebrow at me, I shrug in return. He doesn't need to know everything in my life. "Cute picture. Who're they?" he asks.

Trust Wesley to not know when to drop something. Kind of reminds me of Odd in that respect. "None of your business," I tell him.

"Come on, who are they?" he pushes, picking up the picture frame and studying their faces. "The little girl's adorable," he added. "Kinda resembles..."

"Give me that." I snatch the picture back, dumping it in a drawer and slam the advanced physics book shut. I was insane to take that class anyway, Odd was always the one good with physics.

"Where're you going?" Wes calls as I pull on a jacket and grab my keys.

"I don't know. Out. Away. I need air," I snap. He steps to the side as I storm out the door and take the stairs two at a time. I need to clear my head, focus on the present, focus on now. On the finals that are creeping up slowly, rearing their ugly heads, just like the Krabes we used to fight when we were younger.

Back at Kadic, back when we were all together. Before I left. Before... I shake my head again, this is ridiculous. I'm acting like I've been sentenced to death, I haven't. I have a beautiful fiancee waiting for me back home, a wonderful daughter, friends, I'll have a college degree. Everything's perfect, everything's set. My whole life is one giant chessboard and with one false move I could topple off the edge or be side-swiped by a knight.

I wander through the streets, fingertips brushing against wet, icy, fences and light poles. I pull my jacket closer with my other hand, I should've grabbed a scarf or gloves, maybe a heavier jacket. But it's March, it should be Spring, should be warmer. Should be, should be, should be.

I'm wandering aimlessly now, I have no direction in mind. Left turn here, straight ahead, dead end, turn back. The park is where I end up. One of the few parks in the city with a lot of foliage, I always felt at home with the trees. Maybe it has something to do with my childhood, before I went to school at Kadic, when I still lived with my parents in Germany. I shrug, no use wondering.

I start out on a trail but quickly change course, heading down the next one that intercepts it, then the next, then I leave the trail completely, wandering though the shrubs and across the wet grass. I know from past visits that there's a lake in the middle of the pond, on weekends it's usually crowded. Little kids with motorized boats, artists painting, couples picnicking... I sigh and eventually find myself by a small stream that feeds the lake. I sit down on a boulder, not caring if it's wet or icy, and lean against the tree behind me.

Life.

It's full of surprises, that's what everyone tells you. It can turn on a dime, it can be a roller-coaster ride, it can be a placid lake in the middle of the night. Life is constantly evolving, constantly changing. Life is a mystery, that's what all great so-and-so's say. Well, my life certainly is a mystery.

I pull out my wallet and look at the picture I have of Yumi and Maurie in the silver moonlight. I trace their faces, their smiles, their eyes. They're both beautiful. I know I'm lucky to have them, I'm not stupid enough to think it was anything but luck that got us through the years together.

I close my eyes and sigh, falling into a form of meditation that used to help me relax before a fight or game. Seven seconds. Breathe in for seven seconds, hold that breath for seven seconds, breathe out for seven seconds. One fluid motion, it comes as naturally as...well, as breathing. I'm falling into the rhythm, drifting slowly when a blast of music assaults my ears. I sit up quickly, fumbling with my phone until I flip it open and put it to my ear.

"Hello?"

"Ulrich, it's me. It's Odd."

I swallow, leaning forward and grip the phone a little closer. "Odd? What is it?" I check my watch. "It's two in the morning," I add.

"Ulrich, you need to get out here. Something...something happened."

"Happened? Odd?"

"Just hurry up, okay? Book a flight or whatever. Call me with the details, I'll get you at the airport."

"Odd!"

The dial tone is my answer and I curse, snapping the phone shut. I guess this is the roller-coaster, change-on-a-dime part of life. Damn it.

**Author's Note:** It's short but it took me so long to write, I'm not even kidding. But blah. Please review.

_Starr_


	8. Chapter Eight

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Code Lyoko

**Pairings: **JxA, OxS, UxY

**Warnings: **death**, tissue alert!**

**Title: **Forever Doesn't Always Mean Forever

**Chapter: **Seven - Hospital

**Point-of-View: **Odd

**Author's Note:** Ooh...a twist. Odd's POV:gasp: Anyway, new chapter! Yay. I'm trying to update all my fics now. Hehe. Let me know what you think okay? Review please.

**Hospitals** always smelled funny. They were just to clean, they were covering up something, the stench of decay and death perhaps. I got up, pacing the small waiting room we'd been sent to, my shoes squeaking on the laminated tiles. The florescent lights were to bright for sleep beside the monotone intrusion of the voice-over when a nurse paged a doctor every few minutes.

Beside that fact, Aelita was curled up against Jer, trying to get some sleep. Jer had his head tilted back, staring up at the ceiling, I wonder if he was counting the dots, one of my favorite past times in school. Sam was sitting by a lamp, like the room wasn't bright enough, flipping through a magazine. She shifted a bit and I saw it was a parenting one, I wonder if I should be concerned.

"Did you call him?" Jeremie finally asks, rousing himself from whatever he had been doing. He wraps an arm around Aelita's waist as I nod.

"Yes Jer, I called him. You saw me call him."

"Shouldn't he be here by now then?"

"Come on Einstein, he has to catch a flight first," I said. He nodded, once again letting his head fall back.

We'd been here for three hours, waiting, waiting, waiting. The doctors had been in surgery for just as long. I turned, pacing back to the hallway. I stopped as I saw the nurse assigned to us heading back.

"How is she?" I asked when she'd reached the room.

"Still in surgery."

"And...?"

"She's fine. In the children's ward, room 210 if you want to see her," she replied. She nodded to us before leaving and I sighed, leaning against the doorway. My cell rang and I pulled it out.

"Yeah?"

"Odd, the plane will be landing in thirty minutes."

"Got it." I hung up before he could ask any questions, it wasn't something that could easily be explained over the phone. "I'm leaving to pick up Ulrich," I called before leaving.

**Ulrich** was waiting outside when I got there, stupid traffic jam. "Hey," I said as he opened the back door. He tossed his bags, or maybe it was just one, into the back before getting in.

"What happened Odd?"

He never hedged, always straight to the point. "There was an accident Ulrich," I sighed.

"An accident?" He turned, facing me and I swallowed, slowing as the light turned red.

"Yeah." I took a breath, watching the streets carefully as a fine drizzle began to fall. "Yumi and her parents took Maurie out to dinner tonight. We all joined them, it was this sort of party, cause it was her birthday. Maurie's, not Yumi's. Anyway, we all came in different cars. Sam and I, Jer and Aelita, Yumi, her parents, and Maurie. We were gonna go back to Yumi's for cake so we were following her car." I saw him pale and hit the gas as the light changed. "The light turned green and she went ahead. Some jerk ran the red light and collided with her."

"Odd...?"

"The car flipped three times and hit a building. Her mom died at the scene, dad on the way there."

"What about Yumi? What about Maurie?"

"Yumi's in surgery, he hit her side. It's amazing she wasn't dead on impact. Maurie's okay, they took her to the hospital and had her checked out. The car-seat protected her from a lot of it." I glanced at Ulrich out of the corner of my eye. His jaw was clenched and he was staring straight ahead, hand held tight in a fist, knuckles white. "I'm sorry Ulrich."

"Just drive Odd," he muttered.

**We** got back to the hospital and Ulrich went to talk to the nurses, I returned to our waiting-room prison. I wonder how many people went crazy here. I collapsed in one of the plastic-foam chairs next to Sam who was still reading that parenting magazine, or a different one.

"How is he?" she asked.

I shrugged. "I don't know. Quiet. He's still absorbing it all."

Another couple joined us, sitting on the opposite wall and I watched them carefully, trying to figure out why they were here. The woman was leaning against her husband's shoulder, crying loudly. The husband looked straight ahead, reminding me of an older, blonder, greyer Ulrich. So they weren't here for a good reason either.

I saw Ulrich in the hall outside the waiting room, talking to a guy in a white coat. White coat? Doctor. I stood, making my way over to the door as the doctor left. Ulrich leaned back against the wall, head hanging down, knuckles white again.

"Ulrich?" I asked. It scared me to see my best friend like this. I walked over, standing next to him. "What did he say?"

"They did everything they could for her," he stopped and I swallowed, resting a hand on his shoulder. "There was to much blood loss, no matter how many transfusions they gave her, the blood kept leaking out because of her injuries. They couldn't stop the bleeding fast enough. She died."

He sank to the ground and I crouched next to him, wrapping my arms around him, hugging him tightly, whether he wanted me to or not. He didn't seem to mind, hugging me back and crying. Ulrich Stern was crying. I felt my stomach tighten and closed my eyes tightly.

"I'm sorry Ulrich. I'm really sorry," I whispered.

He shook his head and held me tighter. "She was all I had Odd. She was everything to me."

"You still have Maurie. She's beautiful Ulrich," I said. He nodded mutely as I rubbed his back.

"I'll have to quit school," he said finally.

"What? Why?"

He sat back, leaning against the wall. "No one else to take care of her," he said finally. "Unless I send her to Germany."

"No Ulrich. Your almost there, almost finished. One of us will take her in? I'll take care of her for you," I said.

"Sam wouldn't go for it."

"She'd understand." I shook my head. "You need to finish school Ulrich." He looked uncertain and I bit the inside of my cheek, debating. "That's what Yumi would've wanted," I said at last. He looked away, nodding slowly and I sighed, wrapping an arm around his shoulders. "I'm sorry Ulrich." He continued to nod, resting his head on my shoulder.

**Author's Note:** :pulls out tissues:wipes eyes: Next chapter coming soon hopefully.

_Starr_


End file.
